The objective of this study is to measure calcium bioavailability from one serving of two commercially available calcium-fortified orange juices and also 2% milk. The study will test the hypothesis that the amount of absorbed calcium would be comparable between the commercially available calcium-fortified orange juices because of higher fractional calcium absorption of one product and that both orange juices would confer a higher fraction calcium absorption and absorbed calcium than milk.